


Feelings aren´t funny

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is a mechanic, Getting Together, Jaskier makes Music, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, pure fluff, unbetad we die like hopefully Stregarboooooore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt finally gets the nerve to be romantic and invites Jaskier on a date, but it’s April 1st
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Feelings aren´t funny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_carovieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/gifts).



Jaskier was smiling brightly with happiness. It had finally happened! Geralt had finally asked him out! He could not believe how lucky he was, he was buzzing with energy as he danced around his room. He could hear his neighbours on the other side of the wall. First laughing and then a happy “April Fools!” followed by more giggling and his heart suddenly sunk.

He let himself sink down onto his bed, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Of course, it had been a joke. Of course, Geralt would not really be interested in him. They had been roommates for almost 2 years, why should the older man suddenly discover his feelings for Jaskier. Heavy Tears fell from his eyes as he rubbed his face against his pillow, he would just stay in bed all day, it was not like he had to work today anyway and laugh it up when it was over. Haha good one Geralt.

On the other side of the apartment, Geralt allowed himself to smile at his reflection in the mirror. He had “dressed up” or at least put some effort into his appearance for once. The dark jeans clung to his firm legs and he had put on a clean shirt, one that Jaskier had given to him on his last birthday that apparently brought out his amber coloured eyes. He had washed and brushed his hair and put on Jaskiers favourite cologne. He was so excited to take the singer out tonight!

He had thought about asking Jaskier out for ages, but he had been too scared to lose the friendship they had built since they became roommates. But finally, about two weeks ago he had realized that their connection was so strong it would even survive rejection. It had taken him a while to figure out where to take the young musician, should he be so lucky to get a positive answer, and he had finally found the perfect place to take Jaskier.

He took a seat in their shared living room, full of old vintage car parts (Geralts) and a collection of Guitar Picks from famous musicians (Jaskiers) waiting for his date. Ten minutes pasted but Geralt knew that his songbird could take his sweet time getting ready, so he wasn’t worried. Another ten minutes past and he started to wander around the cosy room, trying to calm his nerves. He hadn’t been on a date in almost a decade, never found anything who was worth his time and would understand his gruffness and brooding. Jaskier had just get him from the beginning and Geralt knew that he was a goner as soon as he had looked into those blue eyes.

After another twenty minutes went by he stood up and knocked on Jaskiers bedroom door. “Jaskier? Are you ready?” Worry started to gather in his belly as no answer came through the door and he breathed in as he opened the wooden door. Confusion hit him as he saw Jaskier lying on his bed, still, in the sweatpants and shirt, he had worn before, and silently sobbing. “Jaskier!” He rushed over to the bed and kneeled beside his roommate. Brushing his hand through Jaskiers brown hair.

“Don’t.” Geralt pulled his hand back at the command and waited for Jaskier to raise his head. “Look, it’s okay, I am not mad.” The young singer sniffled and wiped the tears away with his arm. “Mad?” Geralts voice was full of confusion. A deep sigh left Jaskiers chest and he sat up. “I know it was a joke. It's just. It wasn’t to me okay? I really do like you…” “I really do like you too Jask? I don’t understand what’s going on.” Geralt tried reaching for him again and hurt curled inside him when Jaskier flinched away. “If…if you changed your mind I understand. I get that you can do better than a lowly mechanic and-“ “If I changed my mind!?” Jaskier suddenly looked angry.

“I know you only asked me because it April Fool’s Day Geralt! There is no reason to prolong the joke, okay!?” Geralt fell back onto his butt and blinked a few times. “You….you think I asked you as a joke?” “Didn’t you!?” This time Geralt didn’t let Jaskier flinch away when he reached for him and drew him against his chest into a warm hug. “Jaskier. I’ve worked a 60-hour shift this week. I’m not even sure what weekday it is.” Jaskiers eyes fluttered and he wrapped his arms around Geralts neck. “It…you meant it?” “Of course I meant it Jask! I am crazy about you.” Oh. “Oh.”

“Do you…do you…still want to?” Geralt chuckled and pushed Jaskier back into his bed, crawling in beside him and holding him close. “Jaskier….” The singer laughed relieved and nuzzled against Geralts neck. “I am sorry, I should have known you wouldn’t be that cruel. I just…” “It’s all right dear. We can go out tomorrow. Let’s just say in tonight, hm? Order some Pizza and watch Netflix.”

Grinning Jaskier pressed a soft kiss to Geralts neck, right where his jaw met his ear. “Are you suggesting Netflix and Chill Darling?” Shrugging was his only answer but he could feel the soft smile on Geralts lips as he gently pulled him into a soft and delicate kiss. “Whatever makes you happy little lark.” Blushing Jaskier closed his eyes and let himself relax. “Nap first?” “Obviously.” Geralt reached for the fluffy blanket that Jaskier loved to lounge in and draped it over both of them, knowing that everything would be all right between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a Coin to your Writer? And by Coin I mean Comment;)  
> Talk to me on Twitter: @ladyahiru
> 
> Love Jules


End file.
